User talk:Otakuknight 79
Welcome Welcome!! Hey! Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wild Hunt (Manga) page. This wiki is meant as a forum for the various works of its founder and shrine keeper himself, Wyvern 0m3g4; be they past, present or future. He hopes you enjoy your stay here as you either browse the collection of characters and stories he has to offer, help in maintaining the wiki, or even joining in on whatever fun new projects he has in store just for Dragon Shrine itself. If you're confused, lost or need guidance, please visit the Dragon Shrine Wiki Rules for guidelines, help and general support. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, please leave a message on the talk pages of those who manage this wiki, such as [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|'The Shrine Keeper, Wyvern 0m3g4']] Yo shrine patron! Welcome to my inner sanctum! Make yourself at home and feel free to participate in helping to maintain and develop this wiki even further. Be sure to leave a signature in his talk page after you finish. If you don't, how will he answer you back?!! Most importantly though, HAVE FUN! Gracias! I'm so glad you like how things are set up so far for Wild Hunt! Thanks a bunch! :D And it's cool to see how the ending of the plot could move you despite the little detail given about it. ^_^ If you knew all the little stuff I have planned though, well, I'm sure the feels would be magnified even more so. Even I sometimes get a bit touched by the stuff I come up with. lol Also hoping the final battle of the manga is an enjoyable one too. +_+ I have massive plans for that one in particular. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 13:48, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Discord Sorry I missed you last time (again. >.<) I'm on Doscord now, and am ready to chat whenever you are. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 23:00, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Aeacus Prime THAT'S SO COOL TO SEE!!! +.+ Thanks for sharing this with me lil bro! ^_^ Especially since I need something to soothe my anxious nerves, since I've been watching some stuff on Youtube that's got me a bit unnerved. lol I'm so happy to see guys like you, Zeon, Cres and so on are so excited about Wild Hunt! >.< Thank you so so so so so so so much!! I can't wait to see more of Aeacus and Gray now! +_+ I may just need to get to work on writing more info for Gil's page to supplement your fanon now. lol Again, thank you so much for sharing this!! :D deeply Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 06:29, April 1, 2017 (UTC) This is a pleasant surprise for me to wake up to, Brotaku! ^_^ Thanks for sharing this with me! It's super cool to see Aeacus' page is finally up. +_+ Hopefully I can write more Wild Hunt stuff down soon to help you expand your own fan story. Aeacus is looking good there too! Here's to the Grand Hunt, little bro! :D Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 16:36, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Hola I finally got the chance to tell him that, and he appreciated the gesture. He says thanks; and likewise, I thought it was very nice of you too. Thanks a lot for the birthday wishes for Cres, Brotaku. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:42, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Wild Hunt Fanon Just so you know, I'm on Discord now, since I just received your message, and am waiting to hear from you. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:26, October 20, 2017 (UTC)